A New Beginning
by TheDoctorsLifeMate
Summary: There has always something between Draco and Harry. Now that they are 5 years out of Hogwarts there may be more. Harry ends up taking care Draco when he comes down with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter couldn't stand each other during their Hogwarts days. They were enemies and bitter rivals. But that's not all there was to their relationship, if you could call it that. Since first meeting before the sorting ceremony they had found something interesting about each other. There were times when one could be caught staring at the other or they would go out of their way to provoke each other. By the time the final battle took place on the grounds of Hogwarts their relationship, so called, was harder to classify. They weren't exactly enemies by then but they were far from friends. But if you will recall at the end of the battle Harry ended up saving Draco. Therefore there was hardly no animosity between them after Voldermort's defeat.

Now, 5 years after leaving Hogwarts Harry had become an Auror for the Ministry. As an Auror he needed to stay well stocked in defensive and offensive potions. Though, Harry hated the big potion shops in Diagon Alley. So since he had the day off today he decided to hunt for a potions shop he liked. That's what found him on this little side street off Diagon Alley. There was a small café on this street that Hermione liked. She drug him there every once in a while when Ron refused to go with her. On his last trip to the café he'd noticed a new shop on the corner. It looked like a potions shop actually. He picked up his pace a bit anxious to see if this shop would be what he was looking for. After a light jog he found himself at the door to the shop. He went inside and started to look around. After a few minutes of looking he began to wonder if anyone actually worked in this shop. Just then he heard a very familiar if not entirely welcome voice say, "Can I help you?" He turned around to come face to face with his old rival Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Happy was shocked would be a grave understatement. Was he really seeing this? Malfoy worked here? What are the odds? Then he remembered Malfoy had asked him something. Wait, what was it exactly? Oh! Right. "Uh, yeah, I'd like to buy this stuff. If you don't mind?" "Of course not, Potter. That's what it's there for after all. Come on." Harry's mouth nearly hit the floor and his eyes about popped out of his head. Not wanting to offend Draco unnecessarily Harry tried to straighten his face and answered. "Uh ok then. Lead the way." He gestured with his hand and followed Malfoy to the counter. Harry couldn't seem to keep his curiosity to himself and words just started to fall from his mouth without his permission. "How long have you been here? When did you open? I haven't seen this shop here until recently. I didn't know you had such an interest in position. Do you own this place? Does anyone else work here?..." It was Draco's turn for his eyes to become abnormally large at this point. He was shocked. Potter had never said that much to him that wasn't insulting in all the time he'd known him. "Breathe Potter. There's no way I can answer all that because I can scarcely remember it all. Now, let's try this again. Slowly." Taking a deep breath Harry started again much slower as Draco advised. The two of them spent the next 20 minutes catching up and sating Harry's curiosity. At the end of the conversation Harry felt a bit down that things were ending. Would he see Malfoy again? If so would it be as pleasant as this was? Did he want to see Malfoy again? If he did what should he do about it? Draco felt oddly sad as he ended the conversation. Why though? This is Potter after all. Nonetheless he found himself saying, "Come back anytime and I'll make sure you get all the ingredients you need. Feel free to come by even if you don't need any ingredients Potter." Harry's face showed incredible surprise. Draco could say he didn't expect that reaction but it still left him feeling a bit upset. He tried to cover himself. "Of course you don't have to do either. I was just extending the offer." Harry came out of his stupor at Malfoy's words. "Oh no! I'd love to come back, sometime! I was just surprised you mentioned it. That's all. Sorry." "Oh ok. That's alright. I can't say I wouldn't be a bit shocked if I were in your shoes.", Draco said giving Harry a smile. Harry smiled back despite himself and bid the shop owner farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry made his way home. He lived alone since Ron and Hermione are married. He lived in muggle London so it would be difficult to find a wizard roommate. Without such he couldn't use magic at home. He was not willing to do that. So he unlocked the door to his empty apartment. He stowed away his newly purchased ingredients. Then he walked over and flopped down on the couch, an old lumpy thing. But he couldn't afford better at the moment and it was comfortable. Turning on the TV he tried to relax. He couldn't seem to however because his encounter with Draco Malfoy kept running through his mind. Why hadn't he abandoned his potion ingredients and left when he saw him? Why had he talked to him, civilly no less! What was wrong with him? But Draco had been almost kind to him! He'd talk to him and answered his questions without malice! What in Merlin's name is going on? Oh hell, he'd been invited to come back, socially! What should he do? Should he visit Draco sometime? He wanted to. Oh God, he actually wanted to visit Draco Flipping Malfoy! Fuck! He was losing his damned mind, plain and simple.

After Potter left his shop Draco had to remind himself to breathe. Harry Bloody Potter, The Chosen One, Hero of the Wizarding World, had visited _his_ potions shop! On top of such an amazing fact Potter had been nice and civil with him. They'd had a conversation that didn't include one single insult. He was flabbergasted. My God, he'd invited Harry Potter to come back and visit him on a purely social basis! What on Earth had possessed him? Was he mad? Of course Potter wouldn't come back. He'd probably avoid his shop like the plague now that he knew who owned it. Bloody hell! Why did the idea of Potter not coming back bother him? Why had he invited him to come back in the first place? It made no sense! The two of them had been bitter rivals if not enemies at Hogwarts and hadn't seen each other since. What could have changed? Unable to figure anything out Draco got up and started to stock shelves.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks later found Harry heading back to the quaint little potions shop. He wasn't sure why he was choosing to go back to Malfoy's shop instead of the more well known shop in Diagon Alley but he was. Hoping this wasn't a horrible decision he reached for the front door of the potions shop. Upon crossing the threshold Harry immediately started looking around for Malfoy. It took a couple minutes but he found him. Draco was in the back of the shop stocking shelves. Harry called out to him. "Oi, Malfoy!" His call seemed to startle Draco. Malfoy whirled around wearing a shocked expression. "Po-Potter? Wha-what are you doing he-here?" His reaction caused Harry to stare at him for a long moment before saying, "I came to get more ingredients. I ran out. You told me to come back anytime. So I did." Well this was a bit awkward. Harry hadn't expected to be received quite like this. Observing Malfoy it seemed he was stupefied or hit with a pertrificus totalus spell. After a few moments though he seemed to snap out of his daze. "Ah well…what ingredients do you need this time Potter?" As he asked this he headed toward the shelves that held ingredients for defensive and healing potions. "Uh well I need to make poison antidote potions, stamina replenishing and increasing potions, and overall healing potions." "Alright. I'll get what you need for those. Give me a moment." "Sure." While Harry watched Malfoy gathering what he need he decided to strike up a conversation with his former enemy. Surprisingly it wasn't too difficult. They discussed events of the past 2 weeks, what brought them to where they are now, even what they enjoyed doing in their free time.

All too soon for both of them Draco was ringing Harry up. They found themselves sad at parting. Harry hesitated as he turned toward the door. Draco stood rigidly staring at Potter. "Um, well, I guess I'll be going…", Harry said finally starting to walk out. "Wait! Uh, I mean, I'm about to go to lunch…if you perhaps wanted to join me? We could continue this conversation?" This was new. Malfoy seems unsure, nervous even. He actually wants to spend more time with me, Harry Potter? What's the world coming to? I can't say I'm against spending more time with Draco however much I'd like to. So I agreed and we headed out into Diagon Alley to find a nice spot to take lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was enjoyable for the two men. It was discovered that they got along rather well despite their history. It was a pleasant surprise and put both slowly becoming more frequent. One could say that Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, and Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived and The Chosen One, had become friends. Needless to say Harry no longer bought potions or potion ingredients anywhere else. This made Draco's shop quite a bit more well known. His business increased considerably for which he was grateful. Things had not been easy after he opened his shop but that had changed with the reintroduction of Potter into his life. He even told Potter as much. Potter had just smiled though.

About six months into their friendship they scheduled a dinner together. They intended to meet at a middle to up scale restaurant. Draco had an overwhelming potions order come in about a week before the dinner. This left him working a large amount of overtime and getting almost no sleep. Not only did he have to brew these potions in the evening after closing he had to run the store alone all day. It goes without saying that he was exhausted. The day of the dinner Draco closed early so he could prepare. Two hours before he was to meet Harry found Draco in front of a full length mirror in his bedroom trying on outfit after outfit. He had no idea why he was nervous or perhaps anxious about having dinner with Potter. But his stomach was in knots regardless. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to eat anything tonight. Not to mention he was beyond exhausted. He couldn't seem to sleep even when he had he opportunity. The thought that this dinner was more akin to a date between lovers then a get together between friends had something to do with that. He wondered ideally if he would fall asleep at the table while eating or something else equally as embarrassing. God he hoped not! He could never face Potter again if that happened! It took him until 15 minutes before he needed to apparate to the restaurant to decide on an outfit. Once he was ready he took a last steadying breath and disapparated to the meeting spot.

Two hours before the arranged time found Harry just as nervous in his bedroom trying to find the right thing to wear as well. However, the difference is that he had Hermione with him to give advice. It took the two of them over an hour to agree upon an outfit. Then Harry let Hermione style his hair. He wanted to look perfect tonight even though he had no clue why. As earlier stated he was nervous about the dinner with Draco as well. It took about 30 minutes to tame his hair. Once that was done he gave his friend a hug and kiss on the cheek then disapparated to the meeting spot.

Harry arrived right on time to find Malfoy already waiting there for him. He couldn't help but notice how attractive Draco looked in his dress robes. But almost as soon as he noticed this he picked up on the fact that Draco looked off somehow. It seemed that he'd been waiting for Harry a while because he was shivering slightly in the cool night air. He hadn't worn a cloak. Harry noticed he looked overly pale and awfully tired. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea? Draco didn't seem completely up for it. Before Harry could consider this anymore Malfoy saw him and came over. They hugged and exchanged pleasantries. Then they proceeded towards the restaurant but not before Harry asked, "Drae are you ok? You seem a bit tired. We can do this another time if you want." The reaction from his friend was immediate. "No! Of course not! I'm perfectly fine. Really! Let's go in, alright? We've had this planned for 2 weeks." This made Harry feel somewhat better. "Alright then. Let's go and have a good time." Giving Malfoy a smile he lead him into the restaurant with an arm around his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Within moments of entering the restaurant they were seated. Harry pulled Malfoy's seat out for him which earned him a brilliant smile. "Th-thank you, Harry." When he sat down himself he could tell Draco was blushing. This caused a warm feeling to flow through him and a smug smile to come to his lips. Soon after they got settled at their table a waitress came to take their drink order. When she left to get their drink Harry struck up a conversation about what had been going on in their lives recently. This lead to him finding out how busy Draco had been in the past week with the giant potions order. "Why didn't you tell me about this Drae? I would have post poned tonight then." Hearing this stung Draco somewhat. Did Harry not want to be here with him after all? Was he regretting inviting him to dinner? God I should have known! This was all too good to be true. He was angry now and lashed out a bit with his response. "Why would I tell you about my business Potter? So you could have a good excuse to cancel our date and ditch me? I think not!" Harry was beyond shocked for more than one reason. Why was Draco upset that he wanted to postpone their dinner so he could catch up on his missed rest? Not to mention if he was hearing things right Malfoy had just called this a date! Had he referred to it as such before? He didn't think so. Was it possible Draco thought of him as a potential partner? It was very hard to imagine, especially since Harry didn't know Malfoy was even gay. But he does seem genuinely upset for whatever reason. "I better fix this now.", Harry thought. "Wait a minute Draco. Calm down, please. I only meant that if I had known what a trying week you have had I'd have gladly waited until you caught up on your rest to have dinner with you. I figure you've got to be exhausted and on edge after all work. I'd have thought you would want to go stay home and relax for a few days. Also if you had mentioned this earlier I would have come and helped you with the brewing. It was clear that hadn't been what Draco expected to hear. His mouth had fallen open a small bit and his eyes widened. Draco was at a loss for words. Apparently he had miscalculated. Things weren't nearly as bad as he had thought. "Oh.", was all he could say. Dinner went on peacefully after that but Draco began to feel more than just tired. He had felt off since yesterday but had been ignoring it thinking it was just exhaustion. Now however, he was feeling obviously ill. He'd ordered something small but found he didn't even have the appetite to eat that. He had developed a chill and headache. He had caught himself drifting off a couple times already as well. Draco was just praying to whichever god that was listening that Potter didn't notice anything odd.

Of course this is Harry Potter we're talking about here so that prayer will be going unanswered. About half way through the meal Harry began to notice something was wrong. Malfoy had grown ghostly pale and had sweat on his brow. He wasn't eating by this point or saying much either. If he wasn't mistaken Draco had actually nodded off for a moment or too as well. Harry wasn't sure what to do. It was plain to see that Draco was unwell but how did he handle this?


End file.
